The production of biological materials in biological productions processes often involves expensive starting material and complex time-consuming synthesis and purification steps. The production process can fail at any stage due to low quality material and/or poor yields in one or more steps. However, failure often is not detected until late in the production process when final yields are evaluated. This can result in an expensive waste of time and material.